Buzz Lightyear/Gallery
Images of Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Animation 3277702 gal.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie|link=Buzz Lightyear/Gallery Buzz3.jpg Buzz Lightyear.jpg Clipbuzz8.gif Toy-story-buzz-lightyear-and-woody.jpg AndyandBuzzSleeping.jpg|Andy and Buzz sleeping Tumblr ks0jghLLDW1qzzev4o1 500.jpg TS3.jpg Toy Story.jpg Toy-Story-2-pixar-116966 1024 768.jpg Toy Story Toons logo woody buzz no text.jpg Ttoon2_47cs.pub16_197.jpg Picture 35.png Toystory 761.jpg Buzz-lightyear-rex-toy-story-473544 445 266.jpg toy-story-buzz-lightyear-and-woody.jpg|Buzz with Woody AndyandBuzzSleeping.jpg|Andy and Buzz sleeping at night 3277702_gal.jpg|Buzz with Jessie Tumblr ks0jghLLDW1qzzev4o1 500.jpg|Buzz as "Ms. Nesbit" in the first film Buzz tied up.png|Buzz tied up by Utility Belt Buzz Bedtimestories-buzzlightyr.jpg|Buzz makes a cameo appearance in Bedtime Stories. Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h12m45s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h10m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h10m50s138.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-19h57m10s222.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-19h59m07s123.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h01m24s115.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h02m02s210.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h27m49s156.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h32m13s24.png|Buzz turned on by Jessie vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h37m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h31m55s86.png Buzz_Lightyear_of_Starcommand_Cartoon-500x375.jpg Buzz Tells Mira That He is So Ready To Party.PNG|Buzz tells Mira he is so ready to party The LGMs Tell Buzz This Could Take Some Time.PNG Starcommand.jpg Zurg26.jpg Zurg21.jpg Zurg20.jpg Zurg09.jpg Lightyear.jpg TeamLightyear.png Tlshrug.jpg Mrbz.jpg Mirabz55.jpg Mirabuzz.jpg Mira11.png XR31.jpg XR25.jpg Buzz&LGM.png Buzz01.jpg buzz02.jpg Gravitina02.jpg Gravitina01.jpg Buzzlightyear fight.jpg|Buzz fighting NOS-4-A2 Screenshot (19).png|Buzz in prison jumpsuit Buzz Hears Laser Fire.PNG|Buzz Hears Laser Fire Buzz Lightyear Finally Found Something to Do.PNG|Buzz Lightyear Finally Found Something to do Star Smasher.png Toystorychase.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-09-17-01-22-1.png Toy-story-of-terror-trailer-wpcf 400x225.jpg Toy-story-of-horror-ftr.jpg Toy-story.jpg Toy story of terror 2013.jpg 25232634.jpg Toy story of terror sky movies ad.jpg Toy-story-of-terror-2-600x600.jpg Toystory terror 616.jpg Home billboard v1.jpg 1380316641.jpg 1380316621.jpg 550x298 abc-breaks-halloween-tradition-with-new-pixar-special-7909.jpg Buzz-in-Nemo-easter-egg-post.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's cameo as one of the toys in the Dentist's Waiting Room in Finding Nemo Buzz_Lightyear_Promational_Art.jpg Tumblr mzoxm7TjOI1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Toys_009.jpg Lotso.jpg|Buzz with Lotso Big 0toy story 3 55.jpg Picture-toy-story-3.png Sid and Buzz.png Buzz-and-Jessie-s-dance-jessie-toy-story-.jpg|Jessie and Buzz dancing Buzzsayinggoodbyetoother.jpg Whoisthetruebuzz.jpg Eachotherfriends.jpg 3737833883.jpg 3838838383.jpg 37373838383.jpg Buzz-woody-sid.jpg 48474737373.jpg 383838483.jpg 4737373733.jpg Buzzvsutilitybeltbuzz.jpg 583833838.jpg 337372622.jpg 73838282.jpg 38338484448.jpg 488447473722.jpg 38383838228.jpg 737329193943.jpg 48484848483814.jpg Blosc3.png Toy3story-buzz-lotso.jpg Lots-O-Huggin-Bear-disney-males-26226844-1920-1080.jpg Lots-O-Huggin-Bear-disney-males-26226827-1920-1080.jpg Lotso Abrazitos 800.jpg Lotso-and-Buzz.jpg Lotso hugging buzz.png big baby and buzz.jpg Buzz Lightyear, Lotso, and Ken.jpg Lotso-buzz-jessie-woody-hamm.jpg Hannah Phillips Screenshot 5.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 6.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 7.png Hannah Phillips Screenshot 8.png Buzz-sid-and-woody.jpg Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-5615.jpg Look at toys.jpg Tumblr n6rpovQdNq1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Buzz-with-the-prospector.JPG Prospector stinky pete and andy s toys.jpg Buzz and Jessie dancing 2..jpg|Jessie and Buzz dancing together 2.|link=Buzz Lightyear/Gallery toy_story_3_sparks_with_buzz.jpg Of.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's appearance in The Sorcerer's Apprentice Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2759.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4075.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9143.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3626.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3659.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3746.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3269.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3188.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h19m38s171.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h24m29s11.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h25m53s92.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h26m42s68.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h46m35s203.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h16m22s168.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h16m14s74.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-19h40m12s182.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h23m19s240.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h37m21s219.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h21m52s141.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h21m58s209.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h22m08s45.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h22m20s167.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h23m39s187.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h23m54s87.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h24m01s157.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h24m08s234.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h28m46s194.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h28m31s35.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h29m43s240.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h37m11s110.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h38m14s233.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h38m03s107.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h38m08s183.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h36m57s227.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h15m27s116.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h36m42s80.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h36m14s62.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-17h33m34s242.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-19h50m17s110.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-19h50m39s70.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-19h51m59s101.png Youve-Got-a-Friend-In-Me.jpg TSTTF-Woody-Buzz-Fall.jpg TSTTF-Woody-Buzz.jpg TSTTF-Trixie-Woody-Buzz.jpg TSTTF-Pixar-billboard.jpg TSTTF-Bonnie-house.jpg TSTTF-battlesaurs-toys.jpg Toy-story-2-characters-desktop-wallpaper-3840x2400.jpg Donaldbuzz.png|Donald dressed as Buzz in the House of Mouse episode "House Ghosts" Toy-Story.jpg Pixar-hawaiian-vacation-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg Toy3story11256.jpg Toy-Story-3-.jpg Concept Art Buzzconceptart01.png Buzzconceptart02.png Buzzconceptart03.png Buzzconceptart04.png Buzzconceptart05.png Buzzconceptart06.png Video games Unused Buzz Summon Model KHIIFM.png|Buzz's model in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix 1000px-Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear in Disney INFINITY Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 6.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 13.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 11.jpeg Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 10.jpeg ToyBox UnexpectedPairings 1.jpg ToyBox UnexpectedPairings 2.jpg Toybox merida 1.jpg Disney infinity aladdin jasmine toy box 2.jpg Disney Parks and other Live Appearances caitlin12.jpg|Buzz with Woody at one of the Disney Parks New Generation characters.jpg|Buzz with Woody, Jessie, Stitch & other members of the New Generation Festival on the road to Disneyland Paris. 03 - Buzz Lightyear.jpg|Buzz's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. IMG 2285.PNG|Buzz with Woody at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade BuzzLightyearToyinTheScienceofAdventurewithNASA.jpg Buzz-Rex-B35074283 67 500w.jpg BuzzLightyearToyinTheScienceofAdventurewithNASA2.jpg BuzzLightyearandRCinWaltDisneyWorld.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Buzz Lightyear HKDL.jpg IMG 2285.PNG|Buzz with Woody at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade Tumblr ks0jghLLDW1qzzev4o1 500.jpg Buzz Lightyear HKDL.jpg Buzz Lightyear.JPG Buzz Lightyear 2.JPG 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg New Generation characters.jpg|Buzz with Woody, Jessie, Stitch & other members of the New Generation Festival on the road to Disneyland Paris. IMG 2285.PNG|Buzz with Woody at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade Merchandise Buzz Lightyear Dart Pin.jpg Buzz Pin.jpg Buzz Lightyear Ship Pin.jpg Buzz Figurine.jpg Wyoming Pin.png TYFU04233_01.jpg Toystorycharactersmickeypins.jpg buzzpookaloo.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Pookaloo buzzwobbler.jpg|A Buzz Lightyear wobbler from Kelloggs Disneycharacterpins.png disneylandbuzz.png|A Disneyland pin with Buzz on it buzzastroblasterspin.jpg|Astro Blasters Buzz pin buzzlightyearwdcc.jpg buzzcalendernovember2002.png buzz2000pin.png milliondreamstoystory.png|Features Buzz dressed as Woody buzzwoodychristmaspresents.jpg buzzmickeyhead.jpg buzzdisneystrology.jpg|Buzz's page in Disneystrology buzzvinylmation.png|Buzz vinylmation pin Toystorywonderfulworldofreadin.jpg Chipndaleasbuzznwoody.png Toystorywonderfulworldofreadin.jpg Buzz Lightyear Burger King Toy.jpg Buzz Lightyear Talking Action Figure - 12''.jpeg Buzz Lightyear Talking Action Figure - 12'' In Box.jpeg Huggies pull-ups boys diapers.jpg Disney Adventure Buzz.jpg Disney Adventure Woody& Buzz02.jpg January24th.png|Buzz's page in Disneystrology Where Dreams Come True.JPG Completeblosc.jpg|Mcdonalds Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Set disney_plushes.png buzz_plush.jpg Il 570xN.373624769 4t0j.jpg buzz bookmark.jpg A Merry Christmas Cookbook.jpg Buzz Blasts.jpg Large thumb.jpg 4713045995 d7ca24aac6.jpg Buzz Lightyear Light-Up Helmet for Boys.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg TS-Shirt.jpg TS-Hat.jpg Miscellaneous Pixar-canada1.png Category:Character galleries Category:Toy Story galleries Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries